Sabine's Seductive Snare
by Specter Drive 69
Summary: Sabine while out on a mission discovers a special potion that allows her to be a Futanari for one night. It isn't long before she sets her sights on the strict, green skinned Twi'lek captain of the ghost Hera Syndulla to test out her new addition.


Sabine's Seductive Snare

Sabine angrily blasted a stormtrooper in the back as she entered an imperial warehouse full of supplies. Before she was sent out on this assignment Hera was being her usual strict self. Always putting the Rebellion and the mission first. Sabine was getting sick of it. "Why wouldn't she just loosen up and have some fun?", Sabine simply hated constantly being told what to do.

She knealt down and picked up one of the supply crates filled with rations and medical supplies. "Boy, do I wish I could get a chance to show her what she's missing out on". She then continued down the street of Lothal when suddenly a merchant bumped into her as he was running by, causing her to fall to the ground spilling the supplies.

"Hey! Watch where you going knucklehead!", Sabine said as she got on her knees and began to pick up the supplies. The merchant turned around and came back, "My apologizes girl. Here, let me help". The two picked up the remains of the supplies until it was all properly stored once more. Once Sabine got to her feet she began to walk away when the man placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Miss...Let me make up for my stupidity by showcasing to you my shop. You can have whatever you like". Sabine rolled her eyes at the offer, "Not interested Bozo". She continued walking when the merchant once again pleaded with her, "Please, It's the least I can do".

Sabine sighed in response, "Fine...maybe I'll find some more supplies". The two then continued onward to the man's shop. Sabine set the crate down and looked around. It looked very dank and shady, not really surprising considering the Empire's occupation. She continued to look around until she found a collection of bottles and potions.

She looked through them for a bit, until one caught her eye. The bottle was smaller than the rest, appearing to only have enough for one person. She picked it up and examined the label. It read:

Grants a male manhood to any female who drinks it in addition to her pussy, thus turning her into futanari for one night. Warning...

The rest of the label was scratched off. As Sabine read it her mind lit up. Could this elixir really do such a thing. Sabine thought of the possibilities. She was bisexual and she hadn't had an outlet in a long time not that she ever told anyone on the ghost that. Ever since she joined the ghost crew she always had the urge to have some one on one time with Hera. The idea of 'fucking' Hera was really tempting so Sabine decided to do it.

She looked over at the merchant and called out, "I'm taking this one! Enjoy the rest of your day!". She then left the shop and continued toward the ghost. It wasn't long before she was aboard and her mission was completed.

(1 week later)

The opportunity Sabine had been waiting for had finally presented itself. Ezra, Zeb and Kanan were all out with chopper on a mission, leaving only Sabine and Hera on board the ghost. In the time she was waiting Sabine formulated a plan of having her way with her. Of course, she knew that Hera would be furious afterwards so first, so Sabine decided to get Hera drunk so that she would forget everything that transpired the next day including the sex.

Sabine slipped into her quarters and opened up the compartment beneath her bed where she hid the potion. The only thing left to do to was test it out. Sabine removed her armor and stood up, with the bottle in her hand. She took out the cork and put it to her lips. She took one big breath as chugged the whole bottle. At first she didn't feel anything and she started to doubt the potion's effects but then suddenly something started to happen.

Sabine began to sweat all over and her body trembled. Her crotch felt like it was on fire. She screamed out in pain and pleasure as her vaginal clit expanded and a monstrous manhood sprung outward, emerging from within her. Sabine nearly collapsed trying to catch her breath. She couldn't believe that it actually worked. She gripped her new member in her hand, amazed and its girth and length. It was just like the real thing, down to each bulging vein. However Sabine did not gain any balls from the potion, just her new penis.

Sabine regained her composure and put her clothes back on. Her pants were a tight fit due to her new member which Sabine had no idea how to control at the moment. After she finished getting dressed there was a large budge in her nether regions visible even through her pants. Sabine sighed, "I guess this will do. Now on with the rest of the plan".

Sabine then went into the cargo hold and opened one of the supply crates. Inside was a special wine that she had been saving for this night. It was made from grapes from the planet Ryloth, Hera's home world, and Sabine new it would serve nicely. She then proceeded up to the bridge to find Hera waiting.

"So what's the status Hera", Sabine asked. Hera laid back in her chair and spun around to face Sabine. "Just a routine op, won't be any complications". Sabine smiled in response, "Good, then that means the two of us can relax for a bit, come on".

Hera got up and followed Sabine to the common area and sat down with her at the table. Sabine then pulled out the wine and placed it on the table. Hera's eyes lit up at the sight of it, "No...Sabine you didn't!". Sabine smiled, "Oh yeah I did. Let's enjoy this one together". Hera nodded her head and giggled, "It's been a long time since I had this".

The two then drank to their hearts content for hours upon hours. The Twi'lek captain was soon drunk off her ass, she must've had over a dozen glasses of the wine. She could barely talk at all and was stumbling around the room. Sabine smiled, everything was going according to plan.

Hera propped herself up against the table and put a hand to her forehead. "Whooo...I'm sweating like a pig!". Sabine took this opportunity to begin her advance on her prey. She wrapped her arm around Hera's back, resting her hand squarely on her butt and placed her other hand on the side of her neck. She then leaned in and kissed Hera on the lips.

Hera, not being herself at the moment, returned the action twofold as she let her tongue mingle with Sabine's as they shared saliva. Sabine and Hera shared a deep passionate kiss, the two of them savoring every moment.

After a few moments Sabine pulled back and examined Hera, her member stirred between her legs, desperate to be freed from its prison. It was time for things to escalate. Sabine grabbed and pulled Hera in closer. She removed her pilot goggles and undid her belt allowing her clothes to fall to the ground. Sabine then led her to the couch and pulled off her boots and gloves, leaving her only in her underwear which were just a simple set of white panties and a bra.

Sabine then pulled out some grappling rope from her wrist gauntlet and used it to bond Hera's hands behind her head to a pole next to couch. Hera simply sat down on the couch with her legs spread outward. "Sabine...What kind of game are we playing?", she giggled.

Sabine smiled in response, "Oh you have no idea Hera". She then began to remove all of her clothes until only her panties remained. Sabine undid the lace and let the pair fall to the floor, revealing to Hera her new monstrous cock.

Hera's eyes widened at the sight of Sabine's member. "What the? Sabine? How? When did you?", she stumbled and slurred through her sentences, completely unable to make sense out of what was happening before her.

Sabine walked closer to her Twi'lek companion and knelt down in front of her, "Oh Hera...I'm gonna have so much fun with you". She placed her hands on Hera's inner thighs and pushed outward, thus forcing her to spread her legs. Sabine licked her lips with anticipation as she gazed upon Hera's tight pussy, so neglected, so deprived, still imprisoned by Hera's undergarments.

Sabine leaned her head in forward until her face was mere centimeters away from Hera's womanhood. She rubbed her nose against the white panties, taking in the scent of the green skinned woman before she grabbed the lace of the panties with her teeth and tore them from Hera's body. Then she gently stuck out her tongue and licked Hera's opening. As a result Hera whimpered and purred, her inhibitions completely nonexistent due to the wine that she had just consumed.

Sabine continued to eat out Hera for the next few moments, getting a taste of what was to come as the Twi'lek's vaginal fluids made their way down her eager throat. Eventually Sabine stood up and examined her prey. "Alright Hera...", Sabine said with a devilish smile, "...enough of the foreplay. It's time to go all in!".

Sabine gripped her cock at its base. As she wrapped her fingers around it she was overcome with anticipation at the touch of its warmth. She never knew that having a penis could be so good. She then guided her member to Hera's pussy, resting it against it.

Hera eyes were fixated on Sabine, almost lost but at the same time filled with passion. Sabine then made her move as she inserted the tip of her manhood into Hera. In response Hera tilted her head back against the wall in ecstasy. Sabine simply giggled as she inserted more and more of her length.

Sabine pushed inward with her manhood, she moaned as she felt Hera's tight walls pushing against it. "Jeez...This feels good!", Sabine didn't stop until her entire cock was swallowed by Hera. The green Twi'lek's already dumbed down mind was further reduced to mush as she cried out in pain and pleasure. Sabine kept her cock inside her as she stood up straight before leaning in atop Hera. She pushed her hands against Hera's tits, still covered by her bra. "Let's get this off shall we?", Sabine slithered her arm between the Twi'lek's breasts and pulled outward ripping the white lace from the inside.

Hera's boobs bounced free from their restraints for Sabine to see in all their glory. She had heard the Twi'lek's were famous for their absurd busts and Hera was no exception. It really was a shame she didn't show off her assets more often, as she was always wore such modest clothing.

Sabine cupped Hera's breasts and messaged them with her hands, while she continued to thrust back and forth with her crotch, penetrating deep into her friend. Hera mumbled and whimpered in response, her sentences were incoherent and incomprehensible.

Sabine laughed for a moment before wrapping her wet lips around Hera's left nipple as she began to suckle it with force. At the same time she squeezed harder with her other hand, placing increased pressure on Hera's right tit as she dug her nails in deep.

Hera cried out in pain and lust as Sabine violated her body. With each passing moment her moans intensified as she neared her limit. Sabine knew she was close as she continued to pound her cock, her grip growing tighter and tighter as she began to lose herself in the moment. Her manhood, now as hard as steel, was overcome with an itchy sensation.

Then suddenly it happened: Sabine and Hera both arched their backs in ecstasy as they underwent violent orgasms. Their moans and cries filled the ghost as their loads exploded from deep within. "Oh fuck!", the two yelled out as they climaxed.

Eventually the moment passed and Sabine collapsed onto the floor, her manhood drenched in cum and fluids. "Whooooo...that was...AMAZING!", her body trembled with shock and pleasure as she laid on the ground. "This was the best idea that I've ever had!". Sabine then leapt to her feet and dusted herself off, her dick still dripping white liquid onto the floor.

She made her way over to Hera who sat on the couch wth her hands still bonded and her head cocked back. She had her legs spread wide open with cum leaking out of her pussy. Sabine kept Hera's hands bonded as she untied her from the pole and moved her onto the floor. She moved her hands behind her back and took out more rope as she proceeded to bond her wrists to her ankles, thus fixing her in a crouched position.

"Now then...", Sabine said as she wiped the sweat from her forehead, "Let us continue". Sabine grabbed Hera's lekku tightly in her hands. The Twi'lek let out a soft moan in response. She then pulled Hera's head forward towards her crotch.

"Open wide Hera!", Sabine giggled as the green skinned woman opened her lips and wrapped them around Sabine's tip with a greater intensity then she had expected. "Oooohhh...ahhhhh...that feels good!", Sabine nearly fell backwards at Hera's action. She then pulled Hera's head down her length, forcing her to eat the entire cock in one go.

Sabine then thrusted her penis again and again down Hera's throat. She moaned and cried with pleasure as she felt the meaty shaft be coated with saliva within the Twi'lek. It wasn't long before Sabine found herself nearing another climax. Her body shook like a hurricane as she released her seed down Hera's throat. The green skinned Twi'lek simply swallowed it all with stunning speed.

Sabine released her grip on Hera as she staggered backward onto her ass. "Oh...yes...yes..yes...ooooooh", Sabine wrapping her hand around her cock and began to jack herself off to calm herself down. "Uhhhhhh...this feeling..I'm burning up inside". A few moments later Sabine let her hand fall to the floor, she was exhausted and her body felt the fatigue.

She managed to prop herself up against the wall. When she noticed Hera squirming around with great ferocity. "What!?", Sabine exclaimed when suddenly Hera broke free of her bonds. Sabine's eyes filled with fear. "How did you?".

Hera got to her feet and strode over to Sabine and placed a hand on her hip, "Its my turn now Sabine". Hera laughed with a demonic grin on her face. Sabine looked up confused at Hera, "I could've sworn...how...what's going on?". Sabine struggled to keep her thoughts clear.

Hera placed her foot on top of Sabine's member and pushed downward, pressing the manhood beneath her foot and the floor. Sabine cried out in pain and pleasure, "Hera!...Wait!...That's...Don't be...", her thoughts started to drift off. Hera then released her foot and knelt onto the ground, gripping Sabine's dick tightly in the process.

Sabine was powerless to the resist, all the strength she had just a mere minute ago seemed to have vanished from her body. "What's going on?", Sabine said to herself.

Little did Sabine know what was truly happening and that the potion that she had drank had unforeseen side effects. Every time she had came her dominance and willpower was drained via her seed and transfered to Hera. Thus making Sabine more and more submissive while Hera gained all the strength. The warning label in the potion would have told her this, but unfortunately for her it had been scratched off.

Hera stroked Sabine's cock like she was in turbo mode, with each hand movement being faster than the last. Sabine reached out in an attempt to get Hera to stop but the Twi'lek just pushed her arm out of the way with casual ease.

Sabine began to find it harder and harder to resist the pleasure as she let herself slip into lust. "Dammit Hera! I want to be in control!", she yelled out. Hera continued to stroke Sabine's member as she looked at her. "Are you sure about that Sabine? You seem to be enjoying this". Hera then ramped up her stroking of Sabine's penis.

Sabine bit down hard to hold back her moans, but it wasn't working one bit. Hera smiled with satisfaction as she placed her other hand over the tip of Sabine's cock. "You'll like this Sabine", Hera giggled as she extended her pointer finger and inserted it into Sabine's cock. She pushed the entirely of her index finger down the young Mandalorian's urethra.

Sabine's body spasmed as she flailed around helplessly. That last action had once again pushed her over the edge as she reached her climax. She came violently only for her load to be corked by Hera's finger. "No no no. Sabine. You can go when I say it's okay". Sabine arched her back and shook her head in desperation. "Please! I'm gonna explode!", Sabine felt her seed building up within her.

Just then Hera unplugged Sabine's cock allowing a stream of fluid to erupt from the monstrous shaft. She simply sat eagerly waiting above as the cum shot upward into her mouth. The green skinned Twi'lek swallowed it all with delight, while Sabine laid in a pool of the remaining load, her mind now adrift. "That felt so good!", Sabine thought to herself. She began to picture Hera raping and dominating her without end. Sabine shook her head. "No...I can't let this happen!...It...it wasn't supposed to be like this!".

Hera wrapped her lips around Sabine's manhood and began to suck every drop of semen from within. Sabine gasped in response losing herself in ecstasy. "No...I...can't be enjoying this!", was what she wanted to say but instead all that came out were moans and cries of satisfaction and pleasure.

Meanwhile Hera continued to suck Sabine dry to her hearts content as she maneuvered her right hand to the Mandalorian's pussy, now soaked with fluids. Hera giggled as she slid her hand in one finger at a time. Sabine spasmed and slid down the wall, letting her head hit the floor into a pool of her own cum. She struggled to contain her immense pleasure but it wasn't working one bit.

It wasn't long before Hera inserted the entire length of her forearm into Sabine's womanhood, greatly expanding Sabine's tight vaginal walls in the process. "Ooooooooohhhh...FFFFUUUCCCKKKK!", Sabine screamed out in pain as Hera penetrated her barrier, causing shock waves of immense pleasure and pain throughout her frame.

Once again Sabine came as she unleashed massive amounts of cum and fluids from her cock and pussy. Hera's mouth already wrapped around her manhood allowed her to devour every last drop of semen that erupted from her tip. Then immediately after she pulled out her arm, now completely drenched in blood and cum. She moved her arm to her face and licked herself clean while Sabine laid in a pool of her own fluids, broken and defeated. Her will was now completely shattered.

Hera walked over to were her head was and knelt down to meet her gaze. Sabine looked up, unable to move, "Hera...please...I want you to...don't stop...Please...fuck me captain". Sabine then passed out, unconscious on the floor completely drained and dominated. Hera picked her up and made her way to Sabine's quarters. When she reached the room she laid her down on her bed. She then closed the door and went back to her room.

The next day Hera woke up in her personal quarters and got dressed like any other day, completely ignorant and unaware of what had transpired the previous night due to her hangover that she had experienced. Sabine on the other hand was changed forever. Not physically as her manhood had disappeared over night but mentally. Her once cheeky and rebellious personality was no more. The only thing she wanted was to experience the domination she had felt the previous night at the hands of Hera.

She was now, in her mind, a submissive sex slave to Hera Syndulla.


End file.
